


Day 1 — "Lovestruck"

by rad_twister



Series: Blizzard In July 2020 [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Character Analysis, Love Poems, M/M, Morro-centric, POV First Person, blizzardshipping is an underrated ship and i have way too many feelings about it, honest to god what did i write, what kind of emotional idiot writes POETRY for the first day of an event you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad_twister/pseuds/rad_twister
Summary: Written for day one of Blizzard In July. Thank you @revlischarm on Tumblr for the 31 prompts!
Relationships: Morro/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Blizzard In July 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811917
Kudos: 7





	Day 1 — "Lovestruck"

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know what you're thinking. "hey, Rad, this is kinda weird. who writes poetry in 1st person perspective from the POV of a character?? that's dumb."
> 
> and to that i say: i couldn't think of anything else to do! and i was really tired and in a sappy mood when i wrote this!! besides, i guess it acts as a good bit of character analysis to prep myself for the coming month. these two would have a complicated relationship—as hero/villain dynamics often are—and i wanted to artistically explore that. 
> 
> ...which, being the literary arts appreciating nerd that i am, meant writing a poem. 
> 
> so here we are.

So, what?

What would you have me believe—

that we could be struck in the way that a disaster strikes a city,

or softly, with breath exhaled from Winter’s lungs, a

floating gently down to kiss the ground sort of way, like a

 _snowflake_ , exalted,

and it would melt 

into nothing as it _strikes_ the ground, too soft to leave a crater,

too delicate to remind us that it was there.

Then what? Tell me,

how could a songbird’s notes be lost to a breeze

when I’d steal every note, and carry them down to brush against your ears,

to cradle the falling snow amidst a swirl of music, to kiss you intangibly?

That’s the thing about ice and eternal snow days,

internally snowed-in days;

it’s that the snow does not need to strike the ground and leave a mark that it was there

because it only needs to settle,

and settle more

and more and more

to grow in size and brilliant white

to be the feathers of a dove—the lilies—unblemished quartz—the sun in purest form

—infinite glittering crystals—

and their presence is enough to remind me what I should believe,

that we can and 

we are and

we will forever be _struck_

in a way that is disastrous,

that this ice and snow will not melt away if its numbers grow so large as to trap the cold in,

that love—this delicate thing that’s yours and mine—could stay.

**Author's Note:**

> to embellish more on the whole "character analysis" thing:
> 
> i've always had the feeling that Morro has a lot of self-esteem issues, what with his past and the whole green ninja thing—trying to prove to the world that he was worth something, which to him, being worth anything meant having to be worth everything. does that make sense? what i'm trying to say is that i, personally, headcanon him to be the ninja equivalent of an overachieving honors kid who thinks their whole self worth hinges on getting straight A's. 
> 
> what would this person act like in a romantic relationship, then? i like to think that Morro would be very possessive (hahaha) due to the underlying paranoia that his partner might one day fall out of love with him after seeing someone "better" than him. 
> 
> this connects to the poem in the way that i wrote it to be littered with questions, doubts, and fears, mixed in with that confusing but reassuring feeling of being reciprocally "lovestruck". it's unbalanced and shaky, or at least, that's what i hope the effect is.
> 
> i also hope you guys understood the extended metaphor with snow. i'm pretty sure it's obvious, but if it isn't... (psst, it's just a reference to how long-lasting love is built out of countless, miniscule moments). 
> 
> wow, okay, i talked a lot. anyway, here's day one! i hope it doesn't suck, lol....


End file.
